Let it Rain
by always a sucker 4 romance
Summary: When the group gets stuck in a storm and are forced to stay the night at Jade's house they learn thats theres more to Jade and each other then meets the eye. **I'm really bad at summaries and this is my first story so please give it a try**
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Please be nice this my first story. I've been wanting to write this story for a really long time so please be nice and review! Thank you ;}**

**Disclaimer- I don't own vicTORIous **

CHAPTER 1

THIRD PERSON POV

It had been a hard week of school for the students of Hollywood Arts. Between tests in their regular classes to Mr. Sikowitz throwing more balls then usual at his students and to top it all off ever since Wednesday the winds had been picking making it impossible for the kids to eat their lunch outside. So to say the least the students were more then thrilled that it was Friday and the last bell of the day had just rung.

"Finally! I thought that I was going to burst if I had to go to one more class!" Cat exclaimed as she skipped to locker with her friends in tow.

"At least then you wouldn't be able to talk anymore." sneered Jade as she walked hand in hand with Beck down the hallway "It'd save us all from the head aches we get everyday listening to you."

Just before Cat could shout her usual 'What's that supposed to mean?' Tori stepped in between her and Jade " You know you don't always have to be like this."

"Like what?" Jade hissed talking an intimidating step toward Tori.

"Oh I don't know...a bitch" Tori said nonchalantly over her shoulder as she opened her locker.

"You want to see me in a bitchy mood, I'll show you a bitc-" Jade started in a growl but Beck quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said in a hurry "Hey babe, can you help me with the stuff my locker?" walking her over to his transparent locker, giving the rest of his friends an apologetic look.

"Man,Tori that was good! Up top!" Rex laughed as Robbie held up his hand for Tori to high five only to be rejected. "Oh thats cold, thats real cold" Rex yelped as Robbie carried him across the hall to their red lockers. Andre just shook his head from his spot next to Jade and Beck as he closed his locker's keyboard door.

"One things for sure, Little Red's right this week was the worst, and why'd Sikowitz make us play frozen yogurt venders? Now I really want some." Andre whined as he grabbed his stomach. Cat, hearing this, hurried over to where the three stood with an upset look on her face.

"I know! This is just like the time my mom promised that she'd take me to PinkBerry, but then my brother-" Rex and Robbie had made there way over to their friends with Tori by their side just in time for Rex to interrupt " Man no one cares what you or the rest of your crazy family does."

With a scandalized look on her face Cat shouted "Your so mean to me!" just as Robbie yelled "REX". Quickly turning to face Cat, Robbie said in a much softer tone "I'm really sorry, sometimes he doesn't know what he's saying"

Before either of the teens could say anything else Jade exclaimed in a bored tone "Ugh, you guys make me want to claw my eyes out". Grabbing Beck's hand she attempted to leave the group and lead her boyfriend to the school doors, only to have Beck pull her back to the group and wrap his around her.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Tori's head as she squealed in an excited voice "That's not a bad idea!" Tori was soon receiving weird looks from her friends and a death glare from a certain blue eyed, brown haired beauty (who ,it could be debated, wasn't her friend).

Andre took a step forward toward Tori, put a hand on her shoulder and made direct eye contact. Speaking slowly as if to a five year old "You think that it'd be a good idea for Jade to claw her eyes out?" he questioned.

Rapidly shaking her head Tori replied "No no no, I was thinking it'd be a great idea if we all went to the PinkBerry tonight." To which she received these answers all at once:

"OHMYGOSH! THAT'D BE SO MUCH I CAN'T WAIT!" From Cat who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm totally up for that!" From Robbie and "You can count me in. I'm not letting Robbie keep me at home like last week when there are honeys to score" was Rex's response who turned his head to look at Jade up and down.

"T, you know I'm down for some good quality frozen yogurt" Andre let out very excited that he was going to get frozen yogurt to cease his cravings.

"Alright that sounds like fun" Beck answered back.

The only one who had not responded was Jade and she was soon being shot looks of expectancy "I can't go" she stated simply. A mix of shocked and a few discrete happy looks were exchanged through out the group. Beck was the only one who had the guts to ask the question that was clearly the elephant among the group.

"Why can't you go?" he inquired with a genially sorry tone. At hearing his voice Jade readjusted herself in his arms so she was leaning some of her weight on him and he tighten his arms around her in a cuddly way. Which caused Tori narrow her eyes in disgust, which went unnoticed by the others.

"My parents are going out to dinner tonight and my dad doesn't want me to go out in this weather, and for once I'm not going to fight with him, since apparently its supposed to get a lot worse" Jade explained as her sharp blue eyes examined each of her peer's faces as if daring someone to either object to her plans or show any signs of happiness that she couldn't go.

Tori, who was having a hard time hiding her joy that Jade wouldn't go,but was very good at hiding checking out Beck , said in a bubbly tone "Great, so it's settled then my mom can pick everyone up at their houses around four and drop us off at the PinkBerry, then we can walk home," at the look her friends gave her about walking home in the weather that was supposed to only get worse, she added in a some what annoyed tone "I'm sure its not going to get much worse outside. We'll be fine."

To bad her friends forgot that Tori's not a weather woman.

**Okay so that was the first chapter! Please I know it was kind of boring be please stick in there with me, I promise to work on it! Also please remember to review and leave any hints or healthy criticism. Thanks again 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. After reading them I wanted to update right away! Also I forgot to mention in my chapter that you may already know me from my reviews as ****sucker 4 romance**** and when I tried to make that my penn name I wasn't allowed to make that my penn name, so my penn name is ****always a sucker 4 romance .**

**Please feel free to leave reviews and any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc.**

**By the way I'm sorry if an of the characters are oc**

**Thank you3**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN vicTORIous**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Man would you listen to that wind" Andre murmured from his spot on line with his friends at the PinkBerry. Staring out the window he could see the palm trees out side starting to bend to one side from the strength of the wind and the California sky had gone from its usual shade of sky blue to a very light shade of gray-blue.

"Jade did say that the weather was supposed to get worse" Robbie said half-heartily from in between ordering his ice to staring out window.

"A lot worse," Rex threw in from his spot perched on Robbie's arm "and don't forget to get me a yogurt, an actual yogurt. I don't want an ice like the one your getting, you lactose intolerant fool."

"I'm sure its nothing, the sun will probably come out soon enough. There's nothing to worry about" Tori reassured her friends with a dismissive wave of her hand, as she walked toward an empty booth with her yogurt.

"Jade, Darling, can you come down here please. Your father and I would like to see you before we leave for the opera" Jade's mother called up to Jade's bedroom. With a huff Jade closed her book before climbing off her bed and making her way to the foyer where her parents stood waiting to talk to her. Once there she was met with the sight of her beautiful mother in a black satin floor length, low "V" neck halter top dress with a white mink coat already on and a matching black hand bag in her french manicured hands. Mr. West, always the tycoon lawyer who was constantly dressed to empress just like his home bodied wife,was wearing a custom fit black tux . To say the least Jade's parents looked like a trophy couple which ,of course, they were.

"What's up?" Jade inquired as she finished inspecting her parents clothes with her sparkly blue eyes. Looking up they made contact with her father's blue eyes, which were a much older and wiser version of Jade's. The smile lines around Mr. West's eyes became visible as he smiled at the sight of his only child.

"Your mother and I just want'd to go over some things before left," at this Jade opened her mouth to protest but her father quickly continued, "I know that this isn't the first time you've been left home alone, but the weather is already worsening and since the opera is over an hour away, your mother and I are just going to stay at a hotel for the night and try to come back once its safe to drive."

Taking a step forward Mrs. West reached up to gently stroke imaginary pieces of hair from her daughter's face "Now we've left the number of the hotel of the fridge and we've left you a credit card on the counter. Be sure to call you if you need anything at all Darling," Mrs. West explained before kissing her daughter's forehead "I love you" Turning she made her way to the front door.

Kissing Jade's cheek Mr. West said "I love you Angel" before following his wife out the door. Jade gave her parents a soft smile as she waved good bye from the front door and shouted "I love you guys too!" over the whistling winds.

As the group of friends sat laughing at their table, they didn't seem to notice how the sky was getting significantly darker as black clouds started to role in and the wind was all but bending the trees to their snapping point.

"Wait, wait, wait. So where's Trina again?" Cat asked between laughs.

"She's at her friends house working on another one person play" Tori responded with a roll of her eyes as she lazily brought the last of her yogurt to her lips.

"Oh man not another play! I could barely get through the last one!" Robbie shouted as banged his and Rex's head against the table in depression. Cat giggled as she reached across the table to soothingly rub his back.

Beck, who was looking on with amusement, looked out the window and noticed just how bad the weather was getting. Thinking that it might be later then it was, Beck pulled out his phone to check the time and shocked at what he saw. "Wow" was all he whispered, but that was enough to get Tori's attention.

"What was that?" Tori asked with a flirty smile and a twirl of her hair. Andre, who's attention was drawn at the first sound of Tori's voice, looked on at the scene with hidden disgust. Beck looked up to see Tori staring pouting very flirt like at him, Andre glaring at the two of them, and Cat and Robbie staring at him with curious looks.

"Its nothing, it's just that it's only five thirty and its already almost dark out" Beck said in a shocked tone. After hearing this everyone looked out the window and all soon had looks of shock on their faces.

"I think I'd be best if I started walking home now, it looks like its going rain." Cat said in a nervous tone as she slowly started to get up, while still staring out the window. The group replied at once with a mixture of "yeah"'s and "I'm right be hind you" s and soon the group of performers were all but running to the doors.

After closing all the curtains in the house, locking all the doors and turning on the alarm system, Jade started to climb the stairs to make her way to her room.

Once in her large, darkly styled bedroom, Jade started her nightly routine. Sitting in front of her vanity Jade started taking off her jewelry (including her piercings) then proceeded to brush her hair. Satisfied with the the smoothness of her hair Jade smiled at herself in the mirror before getting up from her vanity seat. Jade then proceeded by stripping her clothes off and dumping them in her hamper before wrapping herself in a fuzzy red towel she got from the hallway closet on her way to the bedroom.

Walking across the hall she was soon in the luxurious hallway bathroom that only she ever really used. Biting her lip Jade turned on the shower faucet to warm the water to her liking.

With a sigh she hung up the towel on a hanger and stepped into the shower. As the warm water soaked her body, Jade started shampooing her hair and let her thoughts run wild.

"Why'd Beck have to go with those losers, I mean he knew I wasn't going to be there," Jade thought irritably while scrubbing the shampoo out from her brown locks "Especially since that Vega girl's going," by now Jade was adding the conditioner to her hair as if she were wringing a certain half-Latina's neck, but at the same time she made sure not to get any conditioner on her colored extensions so they wouldn't come out "she's been after Beck from day one with her rubbing herself all over him in improv class." After Jade washed all the product out of her hair, she took the shaving cream and propped her leg up as she started to spread the cream, then very delicately, as to not cut herself, she took her razor and started to shave her legs, arm pits, and other hairy places. " AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT KISS! IT MAY HAVE BEEN JUST FOR THE SCENE BUT HE COULD HAVE SAID NO!" Jade was screaming in her head. Shaking her head she knew she had to calm down so she took her loofa and smeared it with scented soap. Then she very gently rubbed it all over her body instantly feeling the stress wash away with the rust of the soap suds down the drain.

"This is ridiculous!" Tori shouted as she ran with her friends down the side walk. By now the friends where about seven blocks away from the PinkBerry and they were a good three miles to any of their houses.

To make matters worse, the wind was going at least 20 miles per hour and the ran was pouring making it almost impossible to see a few feet a head of them. The sophomores were having a horrible time making it home and they had to stop more then once, but this time the break was different.

"I'm freezing!" Cat cried over the rain she shiver from her spot in between Andre and Robbie.

Robbie ,who was never good in emergencies, was having his own trouble not losing Rex in the wind shouted "We'll never make it home in this! We'll probably end up getting hit by a car that'll kill us all."

"You think you got problems, at least the winds not threatening to carry you away!" Rex shouted in a terrified voice to which Robbie gripped him harder as Rex continued "Don't lose me, what ever happens DON'T. LET. GO!"

Andre shook his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself "Man we really need to get out of this" Suddenly Beck looked around with realization on his face which soon caused him to smile "What, what is it do you know where we are man!"

"Yeah I just realized," Beck started with a sigh of relief "Jade's house is, like, two blocks away. We can go there and we can call our parents, or get a hold of ourselves there, or something, anything. Bottom line is, we need to go there."

Tori was quick to object to the idea of going the unfriendly alpha female's house "I don't know if thats the best idea. I mean what if she doesn't let us in"

Andre who was sick of the cold wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder and gave her a gentle friendly shake "Come on T, sure Jade's an ice queen but that doesn't mean that she'll make us stand in the cold rain"

Cat quickly jumped in, tired of shivering, adding in "Plus we're with Beck and you know Jade will do almost any thing Beck asks." Finally giving in Tori nodded her head.

At seeing this Andre pointed his figure forward and shouted in a gleeful tone "LEAD THE WAY BECK!"

Sitting back down at the vanity's seat once more Jade ran her brush through her hair getting rid of any unwanted knots. Deciding to let hair hair dry down so that her hair would naturally curl.

Then after she got up she discarded the red towel that was on her body in to the hamper and her way to her pj drawer. Going through her options Jade stopped as she held up a nightgown that her mother had bought on a shopping spree for her one day. The nightgown was the opposite of Jade personalty, but she loved it anyway. The spaghetti strap gown was white cotton with light blue, pink, purple, and yellow piece signs going in different directions all over the dress. It stopped a little more then mid-thigh and had a bit of a frill at the bottom that also was white and had matching piece signs on it, and lastly the gown tightened right under the breast, then had thin pads sewn into the bikini triangle like top but at the same time, making the breast look great and was extremely comfortable and an upside was she never had to wear a bra in addition to the night gown. To say the least the nightgown was one of Jade's favorite and she immediately picked it.

Quickly going into her underwear drawer she grabbed a black thong and pulled it one right before putting on her nightgown. Jade grabbed her cell phone and made her way down stairs to enjoy her friday night in by watching movies and eating popcorn.

Not even ten minutes later Jade heard the bell ring. Turning off the t.v. Jade carefully made her way to the door and was about to look out the window, when all of a sudden she heard her boyfriend's voice "Jade it's me and the guys! OPEN UP!". Jade hurriedly turned off the alarm, undid the lock and threw open the door and was shocked to Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex all standing there sopping wet, hair messy, shivering there on her front porch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww... Thank you guys so much for all sweet reviews! I love them 3 Sorry I wasn't able to update lately, I had to help with my older sister's: prom, graduation, graduation party and act as hostess all weekend to all my family as they came to see my sister. So today is my first free day and I rushed through this chapter so sorry if its not great. Any way I just wanted to run some ideas past everybody so please review and tell what you think:**

**1.) Should I make Andre and Tori get together? That was the original plan but then I started writing and Tori ended up fawning over Beck. So should I make a total boyfriend hunter bitch or have her fall for Andre? **

**2.) I noticed a significant lacking in the Beck and Jade areas. What up with that! They're the best couple on the show! I went the story and there are no K stories of them; only 5 K+ stories (ones in Portuguese); only 11 T stories (including this one); and no M stories! Jade and Beck shippers who are writers ( and even those who aren't) we've gotta fix this! Come its now summer, LETS GET WRITING! ;]**

**Please review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vicTORIous**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

_(Takes place just before Jade opens the door)_

With Beck leading the way to Jade's house, the group of friends were trying run against the strong howling wind as the streets were very slowly beginning to look like a shallow stream as a couple of centimeters worth of rain water began to build up. The only thought on their minds was getting out of the cold rain.

Suddenly Beck turned around to look at friends "THIS IS JADE'S HOUSE RIGHT HERE!" he screamed over all the noise the wind was making pointing toward said house "C'MON". With an arm movement motioning for his friends to follow him, Beck started up the path that led to his girlfriend's home with his friends close behind.

Once they arrived on Jade's front porch, Cat hurriedly pushed the door bell numerous times while jumping up and down in an attempt to stay warm. After what seemed like an eternity of no answer, Beck noticed some movement coming from behind the curtains of the window right next to that front door just as Andre let out a frustrated sigh "Aw man what if she's not home! What are we going to do then?"

Beck had a pretty good hunch of who was behind the curtains and ignoring Andre's comment and shouted over the wind and through the door "Jade it's me and the guys! OPEN UP!" That did the trick, cause no less then five seconds the front door was flung open and in the door way stood a very shocked Jade.

Jade, who was very blatantly confused as to why her friends were on her porch, didn't even have time to question said friends before they were pushing her aside to get into her house. After closing and locking her front door (including reset the security alarm), Jade turned quickly and inspected each of her peers with blue eyes starting to show more and more concern at what she saw in front of her. Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Tori and even Rex all stood in her foyer rubbing their arms and jumping up and down just trying to get warm, with their hair either flat against their head and in their faces or the complete opposite as some of the boy's hair was soaked yet still able to go in all different directions and all of their clothes were tight against their bodies in wrinkled heaps.

While taking in all this Jade moved over to were Beck stood and tightly gripped his arm in a mix of disbelief and concern, yet all she could say was " What were you people doing out in this weather! Don't you know those winds are going 20 miles per hour? Any faster and this storm could be classified as a weak hurricane! And more importantly...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" By that point Jade had started to yell and Beck had wrapped is arm around her to try and calm her down.

Andre was the first one to speak up "We started to walk home from the PinkBerry when the storm got really bad, luckily about two blocks away from here Beck noticed that your house was close, so here we are." Andre had started his explanation strong but it gradually became sheepish as Jade's ice blue eyes stared him down.

"I told you the weather was supposed to get worse, and why would you bring them to _my house_" Jade said in a know it all voice right before it turned in to a growl as she glared at her boyfriend, then suddenly she let off shiver similar to her friend's "Babe, you know I love you, but your making me cold." she exclaimed as she freed her bare shoulders from Beck's very cold and very wet embrace.

That got her friends attention. All at once, Jade had six pairs of amazed eyes staring at her up and down. No one could believe that the mean spirited, dark clothed Jade that they went to school wit was now wearing a short white night gown that had colorful piece signs on it. PEACE SIGNS! Nor could they believe that she was not wearing dark make up, her face piercings or that her hair was in natural curls.

Robbie's jaw dropped at the sight of the barely dressed hot girl in front of him. Cat let out an excited squeal that Jade was wearing bright colors and made a mental note to ask the usually dark girl to go shopping with her. Andre smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow in Jade's direction. Rex's whole body became more straight and alert. Tori huffed in jealousy when she realized Jade had _way_ more curves then her. Beck's bulging eyes slowly roamed Jade's body from the top of her curly hair to the bottom of her long sculpted legs, resting on an area just below the shoulders for a few seconds before snapping up to look Jade in the eye to avoid any cramping in his lower regions.

Jade, who had taken in each reaction, subconsciously crossed her arms in front of her chest while looking down to avoid eye contact and to hide the slight blush that now colored her cheeks. Not even a second after Jade did this Rex whined desperately "Aw come on, don't go covering up the twins! They're the only up side to this whole night! And might I add that they're both very big up sides" Rex ended smoothly. Unfortunately Jade didn't fall for Rex's charm and as she quickly raised her head, her blue eyes, now icy with anger and a hint of embarrassment, shot both Rex and Robbie a death glare before she released a sound resembling a growl and stocked into her kitchen. Rex tried to defend himself "What? It was a compliment".

Beck gave Robbie a look that clearly said 'What the hell' and Robbie retaliated by shaking his head and pointing an accusing finger at Rex while Cat said in a scandalized voice "Rex!" Shaking his head in frustration Beck started to walk quickly toward the kitchen to make sure Jade was alright, only to be followed by his friends who were not keen on being left in Jade's foyer when they still didn't know if they were welcome in her house.

Once in the extravagant kitchen the group was met with the sight of Jade sitting on her dark marble counter biting her bottom lip and staring intently at the small flat screen tv that came out of the wall. Fox 5 news was on and the weather man was explaining in a very stern voice "With rising winds of 23mph and streets starting to flood we are experiencing a surprise miniature hurricane and nobody should go out in this freak storm by any means. Stay put where ever you may be and prepare for any chance of flooding and or electricity going out." With that the camera went back to the anchor man informing the watchers that they'd be on all night to keep the viewers updated on the storm. Right after hearing this Jade sighed and turned off the tv and looked at her peers (who by that time had moved to stand next to where Jade sat on the counter) with an unreadable look.

As if reading Jade's mind Tori asked in a shocked and scared voice "Uh, not to be negative or anything like that but... HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME!" As Andre wrapped his moist arm around Tori's damp shoulder's Jade jumped off the counter (being _very_ careful to hold her dress down so she wouldn't flash anyone) and as she made her way to one of house's many land line phones, Tori over heard muttering about 'parents', 'skipping the opera' and 'probably at the hotel'. "Hey I thought your parents were going out to dinner, but you just said they're going to the opera" Tori exclaimed in a confused and almost accusing voice.

Jade, who had just asked the receptionist at the Weston to connect with her parents room (having a strong feeling she could find her preventive parents there), turned and glared at Tori "Yes Tori my parents went out to see the opera and have dinner. That's usually what people do when they go out on a date, they have dinner and see a show. Or has it been so long that you-OH HI DADDY!" as soon Jade heard her father's voice her tone turned sweet and innocent as she started to explain the situation to her father.

Suddenly Cat gasped and she shrieked "Oh my goodness! I really need to call my parents, they must be worried sick!" and two seconds later her phone was up to her ear and she was talking to her mom.

"That's not a bad idea I completely forgot about my parents" Beck said as he dialed into his phone his parents number.

"I thought that you didn't follow your parent's rules anymore" Robbie questioned as he waited for his parents to pick up.

"I don't have to but in a storm like this my parents would want to know where I am," Beck answered "Hi mom. Yes I'm all right. Hey do you know if Dad put my RV into the garage?"

"Mom, mom please tell Grandma to stop bugging out and let her know I wasn't kidnapped by rabbis" Andre pleaded into his phone.

"Dad I'm fine, but you'll never guess where I am...Jade's house!" Tori laughed in to the phone with a hint of hysteria "Wait. What do you mean you can't come and get me! Your a cop, use your siren or something!" About the same time Tori found out her parents couldn't come and get her, the others were finding out the same thing. Lowering their phones the friends just stared at each other "What are we going to do?" Tori asked what everyone was thinking, all of them (even Beck a little bit) were worried Jade wouldn't let them stay .

Suddenly Jade turned to look at friends with the phone pressed to her shoulder and with a gruff relaid the message her father just told her "My parents would like to let you and your parents know that you guys are more than welcome to stay the night on the condition that your parents are aware that we would be with out parental supervision. My father's exact words are that this weather's not fit for man or beast." With much relief that they weren't going to be left in the rain, everyone retold their parents Mr. West message and explained that Mr. and Mrs. West were out of town. Their parents, though not thrilled about the lack of a parental eye, had no other choice but to let their children stay the night at the old mansion.

"Looks like I'm staying here tonight" Andre sighed hanging up the phone.

"Well then it's nice to know I won't be here alone" Tori said as she offered her friends a half smile.

"Oh my gosh a sleep over! This is going to be so much fun!" Cat, who was always looking on the bright side, squealed in delight before she sneezed.

"I just got the okay from my parents" Beck announced as he put away his phone.

"I did too" Robbie replied right before Rex groaned " Oh man, I don't want to be stuck at the wicked witch of the _West's_ house," he made sure to stress Jade's last name West "although maybe we can push her in the rain and see if she melts." Rex nodded pointedly at Jade who was still on the phone on the phone with her parents. Robbie quickly covered Rex's mouth and looked over at Jade to see if she was about to kill him, only to find she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, Daddy I know where all the candles are in case the electricity goes out. All the important papers are in the indestructible safe. Dad, we live in an old _**brick**_ hollywood mansion thats on a hill, these houses were made for storms like this and the hill means runoff, which means no flooding, which means you can stop worrying and bugging me," looking over at Jade as they listened to her talk to her father, the group could tell all his precautions were getting on Jade's nerves "Dad you bought this house because it's almost indestructible. Okay. Good night Daddy. I love you too. Can you put Mom on the phone, thank you. Hi Mommy. Yeah. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine. Good night, I'll see you soon. I love you Mommy." Hanging up the phone Jade turned to face her new guests, glaring at them as if daring someone to make fun of what she calls her parents "Are you all staying over?" After receiving nods from everyone Jade ran a hand through her hair and sighed "This is going a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. i went on vacation on with my best friend and her family July 6 and was supposed to come back on July 11. But then on July 8 I received a call from my mom telling me my grandmother had passed just minutes before. I came on the soonest plane I could home and arrived just in time for the first wake. We buried her yesterday and today was the first day I had a chance to update this story. Thank you for being patient. **

**Well I asked for more Bade stories and you guys brought them! I'm so happy, but come on guys we can all make more. Keep an eye out for a new story I'll be trying to post. Another hint. I love the Golden Girls so you may see some quotes from the show and the girls may be mentioned so look out and please if any one is offended or doesn't like them, well,thats just to bad ;] **

**Thank you for all your reviews and I have thought about what I'm going to do with Tori (drum roll): your just gonna have to read to find out. :] I feel so evil right now, its great! I'm kidding. Any way please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vicTORIous or Golden Girls.**

****

**Third Person**

"Well, what are we supposed to do now!" Andre questioned looking at each of his friends for an answer.

Suddenly Robbie had a feeling as if a cold finger was being dragged up his spine causing him to jump a little and he began to shiver all over again. Jade's eyes snapped up to look at Robbie, then at the rest of her quivering classmates. "You guys should probably take a shower before it starts lightning out and it'll be to dangerous to get wet," Jade responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "follow me." And with a swift arm gesture telling them to follow Jade made her way out of the kitchen, through the long hallway, into the foyer, and up the grand stair case before the short walk to her bedroom.

Earlier the friends were so determined not to be left alone in one of the meanest girls in school's house and didn't even notice their surroundings. But now as the followed Jade around the house they took in their amazing surroundings. All of the guests (except for Beck who had been to Jade's house many times) were astonish by the expensive marble floors that had a soft hallway carpet running along the middle of it; beautifully carved walls that were painted teal; the hallways high ceiling that had beautiful hand craved molding around the top. The foyer was like the hallway except there was no carpet and the marble floors were a light tan khaki colors and the walls were painted pink. There was a high ceiling with a grand chandelier, antique cream chaise lounge chair, art above the craved wall tables and in the back of the foyer was a wide carpeted grand marble staircase that led to an up stairs hallway that looked just like the one down stairs. Strangely enough the superb house, that had a perfect mix old fashion and modern life, had a warm and safe home like feeling to it.

Half way up the stairs Andre just burst out half shouting "What do your parents do for a living? Kill people? Rob banks!"

At hearing this Jade stopped close to the top of the stairs and turned around giving Beck enough time to finally catch up with her and put his hand on the small of her back (he clearly remembered what happened when he wrapped his wet arm around her bare shoulders about twenty minutes ago). Taking a step closer to Beck, Jade then answered Andre's question "No parents aren't killers or robbers. My dad is a top notch lawyer for a bunch of multimillion dollar companies. My mom used to be a highly wanted decorator before she had me and gave it up." With that Jade swiftly turned around and she and Beck led the way to her bedroom.

As the group filed into Jade's room, one by one they slowly took it Jade's bedroom that clearly screamed about her personalty. The walls were black on the bottom then on the top there was dark wall paper, around the room there was a little hot red table and other bright red or dark colored pieces of furniture. Strangely enough the room had a twist of the nineteen-twenties in it. Looking around there were about two framed photos of Beck and Jade, the first was taken on one of their first dates ( you can tell since they look so young), they were sitting on a ferris wheel at carnival and it was on display on her dresser drawer; the second was a much more recent photo of the two and the gang recognized it from THESLAP, it was a picture that was somehow taken of the two kissing outside Beck's RV right after they got got back together and this photo was on Jade's bedside table. **A/N: I'm so sorry I really hate these in the middle of a story but if you go on look under Jade's profile and go to either her "things i hate" video or her profile video you'll be able to see her room. And if you go to Beck's profile and look at his pictures you'll see the pic of them kissing.**

"Hey, ya know your room is not nearly as creepy as I was excepting" Tori said looking around as she slowly made her way around the room.

"I know and I love how the room has a twenty's twist to it! Ooh, and butterflies!" Cat squealed pointing a finger at the framed her Andre went to sit on Jade's queen sized bed, but quickly remembering his soaked state Andre quickly stood up and instead chose to lean against the dark bed post. Both Robbie and Rex stood looking from item to item with their mouths open.

"Yeah my mom helped me decorate it. It was an awesome choice letting her help since she was able to show me how to include the 1920's with a modern and dark twist." Jade answered absentmindedly as she rummaged through her drawers "Okay here's the deal: my house has six bathrooms, and five of them are full baths. There are already towels in the bathrooms and if you guys would just leave your clothes outside the bathroom I'll be able to put your clothes in the dryer so they'll be dry for you to wear in the morning. Cat, Tori you guys can borrow some of my clothes to night" Jade handed Cat and Tori a dark pair of silk maroon pj bottoms and a gold spaghetti string tang top that had matching lace on the top front just below the collar bone and a pair of black leggings that went mid-shin on the person who was wearing them and a short T-shirt styled nightgown that had black and silver designs starting on the bottom left that decreased as it made its way to the right shoulder, and on the back the design was the same only it started on the bottom right went to the top left. After each girl inspected both outfits they took their favorite, Cat let out an 'ooh' sound as she took the golden tang top and maroon bottoms softly stroking the silk of each while Tori softly smiled and nodded approvingly as she held up her outfit.

"Thats great for you girls that you have dry clothes, but what about us guys? I don't think we can fit in to your pj's and nightgowns, let alone want to." Andre exclaimed as he started to become even colder looking at the girls dry clothes in envy.

"You guys can wear Beck's clothes," Jade said as she turned toward her dresser drawers once more and bent down to open one of the middle drawers " if thats okay with you Babe."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Beck replied as he went to help Jade pick out pj's for the boys.

"Wait! Why do you have Beck's clothes here in your drawer. Especially enough **PJ'S, **which are worn at night, for three guys?" Robbie asked naive. The others nodded wanting an answer to the question also, except for Rex who was to busy looking at Jade's butt as she bent over her drawer.

"That's none of your business" Jade droned

After a few more seconds of searching Beck and Jade stood up straight. As Jade closed the drawer Beck answered the ventriloquist's question "Jade's parents go out a lot and they either don't come home till like 3 in the morning or just spend the night at a hotel, for example tonight. And on those nights I either come over here and sleep over or Jade will spend the night with me in my RV. So its just easier to keep one of Jade's drawers filled with clothes for the planned and unplanned sleep overs," Beck explained even though he could tell from Jade's glare that she was livid he told the group something so personal, and judging by the glint in her eye he knew she was going to get back at him. _"Well, if she's gonna get me back might as well make it worth it" _Beck thought and then added "Jade has the back of my closet filled with her clothes." 

"_They spend nights together. Damn! Their in a closer relationship then I thought!" _Tori's mind was all over the place. She couldn't believe the guy she dreamed about actually spent nights with the girl she hated. Looking around she realized the rest of the group only had minor looks shock over the news, after all Beck and Jade were the hottest and oldest couple Hollywood Arts has had in a while. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you mean to tell us that you two spend time to together. At night. In you pajamas. With no parental supervision." Tori burst with wide eyes pointing her finger from Beck to Jade repeatedly a few seconds after Beck's explanation.

Jade, sensing her chance at revenge by also telling them something _very_ personal and at the same time she would be showing Tori just how hard it would be to break them up, wrapped her arm around Beck despite his wet clothes and said in a sly tone "Well yes and no. We do spend nights together, but Beck usually sleeps just in his boxers. On the few occasions we're wearing clothes that is." Smirking, the pale girl looked up at her boyfriend very pleased with everyone's reactions.

"_Damn! If they really are going all the way it looks like I'll have to try even harder!" _Tori thought through her daze.

"Okayyy. So. What threads do have for us Beck." Andre exclaimed clasping his hands together wanting to break the awkward silence by referring to the pile of clothes in the Indian boys's hand. **(A/N AVAN JOGIA REALLY IS OF INDIAN DESCENT. I FOUND SOME LINK ON LINE BUT LOST IT SO I CAN'T GIVE IT TO YOU GUYS. SORRY.) **"BECK!"

Beck was broken out from giving Jade a questioning yet desire filled look. "Hugh? Oh yeah. These should fit you guys" Beck said as he held up the pile of clothes in his hand the consisted of a pair of black flannel pj bottoms that had white guitars of all different types on it going in all directions, a long sleeve shirt that looked like it was made of two shirts since it had long black sleeves but then on top was a dark red T-shirt that had black around the neck opening, and a white electric guitar in the middle of the shirt with a black shadow around it; a pair a light gray draw string men's sweat pants and a black wife beater; and a soft pair of red and black checkered pj bottoms and a plain black T-shirt. Taking the last set of pj's for himself, Beck then offered the other two sets to Robbie and Andre. The boys didn't take nearly as much time picking their pj's as the girls and within seconds Robbie had the black flannel pants and long sleeve shirt while Andre held the sweat pants and wife beater.

"Hey! What am I supposed to sleep in! My birthday suit? Though that wouldn't be so bad if I were next to you. Hmmm." Rex said leaning towards Tori.

"Your a puppet. You don't need pajamas." Tori said as she leaned away from the advancing doll.

Robbie was quick to defend his alter ego "Rex is not a puppet! He-" before he could even finish Tori, Cat,Andre, and Beck were all telling him how Rex was either not real or just a perverted puppet Robbie used to flirt with people. _"All I wanted was some dry clothes for Rex"_ Robbie thought as he pulled Rex to his chest in fear that one of his yelling friends would take him away. To be honest Robbie truly felt like crying at what they were saying, but held it in had never reacted like this when Robbie defended Rex. As for Jade, Robbie didn't even notice her going back into her drawer until she was coming to his rescue.

Every one was silenced at the thundering sound of a drawer being slammed shut. Walking back toward the group who were now much closer to Robbie, Jade said in a teasing tone "If you really want Rex dry I could throw him in the dryer with all the wet clothes," never the less Jade handed Robbie an ACDC concert shirt that she had gotten a few years back. It was now to small on her but she kept it at the bottom of the drawer anyway. As Robbie tentatively took the shirt, Jade's face and voice softened significantly "Here, its like belly shirt on me but it will probably be like a nightgown on Rex. Sorry I have nothing else that will fit him unless you want him wearing lingerie." Jade added the last part as a joke.

Robbie blushed at Jade's comment "Thank you."

"Alright my house as you know: has six bathrooms, five of them are full baths but ones in my parents bedroom so who ever is in there has to be respectful of my parents things." Jade explained as she opened her bedroom door.

"We should probably hurry up it looks like its about to start thundering and lightening out," Andre said as he moved aside the window curtains to gaze at the sky "Our can't showers be long, you don't want to see what happens to someone in water when electricity the two meet."

"_This is my chance"_ Tori thought. Discretely moving to stand next Beck, Tori raised an arm to lean against the door frame and had her other hand rest on her hip to try to show she off her figure. Then in the same tone she used to try to get Robbie to tell her the secret to the bird scene "Thats a shame, I had so wanted to take a bath with just enough water to cover my perfect perky breasts". Andre had to swallow hard and lowered his pile of pj's so they were covering his man hood. Cat wore a scared looked fearing what Jade would do. Robbie's eyes widen as he looked back from Jade and Tori. Rex leaned back in surprise. Beck gave a questioning look much like the one he gave to the paramedic who hit on him after his father was attacked by a dog. Jade only raised an frightening and questioning eyebrow at the Latina.

Not missing a beat Jade was quick as a whip to respond with her hands raised at her sides and a look of confusion now on her face "You were going to sit in only an inch water?"

Seeing the look of anger on Tori's face Robbie quickly returned Jade the favor of avoiding her getting into a fight (not that he had a doubt in his mind she would win) "How 'bout them showers"!

"Yeah that sounds like so much fun!" Cat exclaimed as she and the others started to follow Jade to the bathrooms. She made a mental to ask Jade about the Brooklyn/Italian accent she picked up on when Jade made her come back at Tori.

"Okay Cat, you can use my bathroom." Jade said as she opened the hallway bathroom's door for the perky girl.

"A hot shower. Finally!" Cat exclaimed as she ran in and slammed the door.

As the group started to walk again Jade turned to Beck and said "Babe I trust you the most to use my parents bathroom so you can go ahead and use it."

Beck responded with a nod and a gave Jade a peck on the cheek before he turned and made his way to the master bathroom eager to shower.

Jade suddenly opened one of the three guest bedrooms and entered going straight to the door on the other side on the very small room. When she opened it the remaining group members realized the room was so small because a bathroom took up most of the room. "This is the only bathroom in any of the rooms besides for the master bedroom. Tori get in there" Jade didn't even wait for Tori to shut the door before she was leading the last members out of the room and made her way down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Walking through the kitchen Jade made her way into a hidden hallway that held an extra pantry that had an extra fridge. Than at one end of the hallway was a door less doorway and and at the questioning looks Jade simply said "Laundry room" then going in the opposite direction from said room Jade passed a room that held a computer and book shelves, lazily pointing with her finger "My dad's study or office or whatever you want to call it" Then Jade opened the last door which was at the other end of the hallway revealing a L shaped bathroom "There you go Andre." With a nod Andre hurried in and smiled gratefully at Jade before shutting the door.

Robbie and Rex then followed Jade like a couple of lost of puppies through the kitchen, down the hallway passed the stair case then through a double wide doorway that lead into an elegant living room but before either boy got a good look Jade surprised them by leading them through a single glass door bringing them into a very comfy family room that had a large L shaped brown leather couch and a matching 3 ft by 3 ft foot rest placed in the couch's opening. Above the couch was projector, why it was there Robbie had no idea. On the wall in between the living and family room was a fire place. In front of the couch was a large window and under the window was long built in rectangle bench with a cushion that was navy blue with little gold crescent moon with stars. Under the bench were little cabinets and on both sides of the window there were matching cabinets right above the bench and after the cabinets were shelves. The boys were only able to take in the red and tan theater curtains, the tan carpet, and the reddish brown paint on the walls before Jade opened a door right across from the door they had entered.

Robbie hurried in to the bathroom and once inside instead of closing the door Robbie looked at Jade with a very appreciative expression "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. It's really nice of you to let us stay here and I can't thank you enough for standing up for Rex and me earlier. I didn't mean to upset everyone, I just wanted Rex to get dry so he wouldn't get ruined and even though your going to hate me for saying this every thing you've done has been really nice and I thin-" Robbie was cut off by Jade raising a hand to silence him.

Jade gave the boy a half smile "Its cool, I know what its like to have something so special to you and how you'd never want the thing hurt. Can I do any thing do to help you or Rex?"

After thinking for a second Robbie looked at Rex then looked at Jade "Well if you wouldn't mind do you think you could take Rex for me while I take my shower. The steam really isn't good for him and I'd really appreciate it."

"I wouldn't mind at all. In fact I'm shocked, you never let anyone hold Rex especially when out of your sight." Jade replied as Robbie put Rex on the counter and took off the dummy's wet clothes and wrapped a towel around him to try to dry him off.

"Well, everyone deserves to be trusted and I think its about time I started to trust you."

"I'm somewhat touched." Jade noticed how the towel wasn't working "Listen that towel's not going to do the trick. If you want I can take the blowdryer thats below the sink and dry Rex off with that after I put the clothes in the dryer." There was a moment of silence as everyone, including Jade, was in disbelief at Jade's moment of kindness.

"Th-that would b-be great. Perfect even, I-I mean I don't even use the blowdryer." Robbie stuttered looking at Jade still in disbelief. Then he handed Rex to Jade wrapped in a hand towel around the waste as if Rex had just come out of the shower himself.

Right before Robbie let go of Rex, Rex said "Make sure you get my legs and from my stomach down. Those are my wettest areas." Once Rex quite was in Jade's arms Robbie rushed to get her the blowdryer and Rex's wet clothes.

"Thanks again" He told her

"Once again, its cool. Just make sure to leave your clothes outside the door. I'll come back for your's later so you can have a little privacy" she said as she started to walk away.

Jade made a bee-line for the bathroom Andre was in and grabbed his clothes before bringing them into the laundry room. Jade put all the clothes on top of the washing machine and gently put Rex down on top of the dryer next to the blowdryer. She then grabbed a laundry basket and headed for the Robbie's clothes where she through his clothes into the basket. Now balancing the basket on her hip she made her way up stairs to get the other's clothes.

Once her basket was filled with clothes Jade went back to the laundry room to get all the heavy and damp clothes dry. Opening the dryer's door Jade carelessly read the tag of each item she put in the machine. The only piece of clothing that said air dry was Tori's shirt so of course that went right in the machine. Plugging in the blowdryer Jade started to dry Rex off.

Right before she finished she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her from behind and light nips were being taken at her neck. Letting out a groan Jade leaned her head back to lean on Beck's shoulder. "Would you care to explain to me why your using a blowdryer on Rex" Beck had stopped long enough to ask right before her went back to sucking on Jade's neck.

"I'm doing Robbie a favor. No big deal" Jade said as she broke free of her boyfriend's embrace to finish drying the doll.

"Wow. Your being nice to others, see I knew you had it in you Babe." He said in a proud voice as he ran a finger down her spine.

Jade glared at her lover right before she put the concert shirt on the dummy. "Ha. I was right this is like a nightgown on him" She smirked referring to how the shirt went to Rex's knees. "Now to deal with you" she purred as she turned and stroked the back of Beck's neck.

"Oh I can't wait" Beck replied in a husky voice before pulling his girlfriend into a searing, mind blowing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thank you so much for all your reviews and your sweet thoughts referring to my grandmother's passing.**

**Sorry it took so long to up date but I've been away and where I went doesn't have internet, so I updated so soon as I got back.**

**And as for your reviews, yes, I do read them and I do appreciate all the feed back :) In fact I'm kind of bored because everything is sitting still at my house and if there is anything you guys would like me to write I'll give it a try. Don't worry I'll always update this story.**

**AvidReaderAshley yes I do in fact read the reviews. **

**B33zir34dz I'm so happy that you made an M rated Bade story. I read it and reviewed under sucker 4 romance so I'm going to ask you to please update and I advise others read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **vic**TORi**ous **or anything else. Only the plot.**

****

**Third Person POV**

"Beck" Jade moaned as Beck started leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw line then made his way down to her neck where he sucked his way to the spot on Jade's neck, he had discovered the spot during one of their first make out sessions, that drove her crazy. Once at the spot a smirking Beck bit down and started nibbling and sucking so much that it was clear there would be a hickey on Jade's neck with in a few hours. As expected a moaning Jade immediately arched her back and her hands flew up from being wrapped around Beck's neck to being tangled in his hair. Suddenly Beck bit down hard causing Jade to jump a little and let out a surprised shriek before letting out a giggle.

Chuckling against her neck Beck stopped for a moment "Jumpy?"

"Shut up." Then putting her finger under Beck's chin Jade redirected his attention back to her lips. Not that he was going to complain.

"There you guys are! Every one is waiting in the kitchen for you," The couple cut their kiss short and shared an annoyed look before turning to face their intruder. The ever bubbly Cat. "Well everyone but Tori, she's still in the shower. C'mon!"

The giggling twirled around and started to skip back to the kitchen not noticing how Jade growled at being interrupted during her make session and though Beck was holding her hand to calm her down she continued to glare. Feeling a slight tug on her hand she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Giving Jade a half smile and a wink Beck said in a soft voice "C'mon Babe". After receiving a sweet kiss on the temple Jade grabbed the ventriloquist's dummy with her free hand and let herself be dragged in to her kitchen.

Tapping his foot against the black and white marble floor Robbie let out an impatient groan. He really wanted Rex back.

"Chill Fro Bro, Cat will be back with Beck, Jade and Rex in no time." Andre assured Robbie from his spot leaning against the counter.

On cue Cat came bouncing out of the hidden door way "Look who I found!" Cat sang as she held out her arms in a very show girl like way toward Beck, Jade and Rex, who Jade was now holding on her hip as if she were holding a toddler.

At seeing his precious doll/ best friend Robbie jumped out of his chair and all but ran to embrace his best friend. The first thing Rex said once he was perched on his master's arm was "No Four Eyes put me back on the dark diva's hip! She blew me out like no one has ever blown me out before."

Ignoring Rex's comment Robbie addressed Jade "Thanks again for helping me out with Rex, you know with drying and changing him." The last part Robbie said awkwardly.

While Jade nodded and gave a dismissive wave of her hand, Cat gave a half hearted giggle "Man your making me sound like a baby in front of the honey's. Or at least she's a honey," Rex pointed toward Jade who was talking to Beck as she leaned on the island with her arms resting crossed in front of her as Beck played with her hair "I'm not so sure what you are" Rex gestured toward Cat.

Ignoring Rex's honey comment Cat jumped up and down "Aw, I love babies! I have baby faces posted all over my slap home page!"

"I take back what I said about you not be a honey. If you keep jumping dressed like that I'll never take my eyes off of you!" Rex whistled as his head followed Cat's up and down movements. Robbie's own eyes followed Cat up and down focusing on the parts that were jiggling as she moved.

Cat stopped jumping and gave the duo a questioning look "What do you mean by that?" Strangely enough Cat didn't scream or shout, she just spoke softly.

Finding courage in Cat's soft voice Robbie cleared his throat and gave Cat a small smile. "All he means is that you look really great right now. Those clothes fit you perfectly." Cat looked down for about a half a second to look at her clothes. The gold silk top showed off Cat's upper part curves very nicely and was just loose enough to fit a finger between her skin and the fabric. The pants were another story. The silk maroon bottoms were loose on the perky girl and someone could fit a fist in the space between her leg and the dark colored silk. Though they were held up by elastic there was a silk draw string that Cat tied into a bow for decoration.

Blushing, Cat looked back up at Robbie "Thanks! You look good too! I never realized how you and Beck are about the same height." That gave Robbie a blush to match Cat's.

It was true, Robbie fit fairly well into Beck's clothes. Although the parts that were a little snug on Beck (Because he was more fit then Robbie) such as the upper arms and forearms where much looser on Robbie.

Andre sighed silently as his eyes moved back and forth between the two couples in front of him.

'_Man I hate being the fifth wheel. Tori better hurry up.'_

But Andre knew that the ache in his heart wasn't from being left out at the moment.

'_Sure Cat and Robbie aren't dating YET, but look at them, they'll be an item in a week tops!'_

Sneaking a peak at Jade and Beck Andre shook his head.

'_And Beck and Jade are perfect for each. Why can't Tori see that? Why can't she see that Beck isn't interested in her, that she should should stop chasing him! She should know that I'm here for her forever and always. Why can't she just give me a chance, if she did I'd sho-'_

Andre's thoughts were cut short as Tori glided into the room. His eyes almost fell out of his head as he took in the girl's appearance.

The black leggings fit Tori perfectly as they stopped mid-calf and hugged each curve of her leg. Then the t-shirt like nightgown stopped an inch or two below her bottom. The nightgown was loose on the Latina yet still showed off some of her curves. To finish the look the T-shirt like top fell about an inch off Tori's left shoulder showing off Tori's dark purple bra strap that actually matched her outfit perfectly.

As Tori walked farther into the kitchen she took in her surroundings. Robbie and Cat were talking, or is that their way of flirting? Beck looked amazing in his black T-shirt that was loose, yet tight enough to show off his muscles and the red and black checkered pants mixed with his black shirt gave him a sexy bad boy look. To say the least he looked hot, to bad he was brushing hair out of Jade's face with love in his eyes.

Then her milk chocolate eyes landed on the boy in the corner and she took a sharp intake as her eyes roamed her best friend. Andre looked amazing in Beck's wife beater as it showed off each of his muscles, and though the sweat pants were a little big and long on Andre, he made it work

'_If Beck's hot then Andre's on fire! Wait, did I just think that?'_

Confused at her thought Tori gently shook them out of her head. Taking a deep breath Tori bit her lip as she walked over to Andre.

"Hey, ya feel better now?" Andre asked while giving Tori a nod in acknowledgement.

"Hugh? Oh yeah I really needed that hot shower. Though for a second I thought I was going to get lost on my way down! How 'bout you?"

"I feel great, I mean I thought I was going to freeze my arms off if I didn't warm up! Luckily I didn't get lost because the bathroom I was in is in the hallway that right over there" Pointing with his finger Andre showed Tori the hallway he was talking about.

Just as Beck finished telling Jade about how Sikowitz cornered him with drive-by acting drills last week when suddenly Beck heard a loud grumbling noise.

"Is that you stomach" Beck chuckled.

"Yes it is! Unlike you people who had frozen yogurt, then dumbly got stuck in the storm, I haven't eaten since lunch!" Jade snapped back not at all happy with the lack of food in her stomach.

"Okay, okay." Beck raised his hands in mock surrender "Lets get some food in you, I know how you get cranky when you get hungry."

"Cranky is putting nicely."

Beck just put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder as he addressed the group "Alright people who's hungry?" The question was met with a mix of answers but one thing was clear: They were all famished.

"Didn't you eat before you came?" Jade asked while giving the group a 'what the hell' look.

"Sure we did, but yogurt, even frozen, doesn't hold a person over for long." Andre informed his dark hostess.

"Plus all that running through the storm _really_ built up an appetite." Tori added.

"Your were the one who said the weather would be nice enough to get the yogurt! So don't you dare start complaining about how your hungry from running in the storm! At least you weren't almost dragged away by the storm like I was!" Rex shouted at Tori from across the kitchen before Robbie was able to quiet him down.

"Oh but the yogurt was so good! Mine was strawberry and had pieces of real strawberries in it plus I got sprinkles! Wasn't yours so good?" Cat asked everyone clearly trying to keep the peace. And she smiled her brilliant smile at the grumbled "yes"'s and "I guess so"'s she got as her responses.

"Yeah thanks for bringing me one," Jade remarked sarcastically "I mean its common curtsey to bring something with you when you go to someone's house. You never go empty handed. You could have brought me a yogurt or coffee. A bunt cake would have been nice."

"Babe we didn't know we'd be coming here. Had we known I would have brought you a yogurt." Smirking Beck lightly nudged his scowling love "Coffee flavored."

Looking Beck in the eye Jade retorted "You do realize that you now owe me a coffee flavored frozen yogurt with whipped cream on top the way I like it. Right?"

"Its a date" Then very quickly Beck pecked Jade on the lips before the couple turned their attention to their very embarrassed audience.

"Okay what nationality food do you want?" Jade shocked the group by that question. Nationality? Really? That's one question they've never been asked before.

"Well as for our choses: What do we got? What do we got?" Robbie joked quoting himself from his time on Robarazzi and his food channel on the slap causing everyone but Rex and Jade to laugh.

"Yo Fro! Your fifteen minutes of fame are up! Let it go man, let. It. Go! Nothing is more pitiful then someone who clings to the lime light." Rex shook his head in disappointment from his spot on Robbie's arm.

Ignoring everything the puppet had just said Jade started rattling off their dinner options off of the top of her head. "We could make tacos, if your in the mood for chinese I've got a great recipe for sweet and sour pork. I know we can make either German, French or Irish foods or Indian if your in a spicy mood. Oh! I almost forgot, my mom made some pizza dough fresh this morning so we could make some pizza plus we have pasta and red sauce.

45 minutes later

The gang was now sitting at the West's large kitchen table and had just stuffed themselves with the home made pizza, amazing pasta with meat sauce AND meat balls PLUS home made garlic bread. In fact they were very impressed with the work they had just done to create such a wonderful meal and were thrilled that they took Jade's advice and cleaned as they worked since now the only things they had to clean were their plates, knifes and forks and Jade said they could just put them in the dish washer.

"Yo, I cannot BELIEVE that we made all that food in that short amount of time. And it was like five star restaurant quality too!" Andre announced as he leaned back in his seat which was in between Cat and Beck and across from Tori.

"I know right!" Robbie agreed as he nibbled on a piece of garlic bread with one hand and held Rex with the other.

"What I can't believe is how, Jade you told us exactly what to do and how much of each ingredient to use without even even looking at a recipe book! How did you do that?" Cat asked breathless as she looked at Jade with admiration in her eyes.

"Oh that was nothing. I've known how to make a simple meal like this since I was nine." Jade said nonchalantly as she moved her chair, that was between Robbie (and Rex) and Beck, closer to her boyfriend to lean on him.

"Jade's memorized dozens of recipes over the years. She knows how to make almost anything" Beck informed the group about his girlfriend's secret talent.

"Yeah, but how?" Tori pried from her spot between Robbie and Cat.

"I really don't see how this is any of your business but my grandma, my mom's mom, Sophia Petrillo, is an off the boat immigrant from Sicily, Italy. When she came over she raised her family in Brooklyn but a few years back she moved down to Miami Florida after my grandpa died and now she shares a house with my Aunt Dorothy and their friends Blanch and Rose," Jade had gotten a loving smile on her face and if you looked in her eyes you could tell she was going through memories in her mind. "Anyway, every summer for as long as I can remember I would spend a month with them in Miami, and my grandma taught me how to do many things, cooking was one of them. Now, I'm Italian on my mom's side and German, Irish and Polish on my dad's side, so though Germans and Italian tan, Polish and Irish people don't and, well, my pale genes over ride my tans genes, so my grandma would always say to me "Jaybird your the only Italian girl I know who doesn't tan so your cooking has got to be ten times better then all the tan Italian girls if you want to get married."

"Earlier, when you were giving that come back, I heard you speaking in a Brooklyn/Italian accent. Is that from your grandmother too?" Cat asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, I learned how to do witty remarks from that woman, sometimes I'll be speaking and I'll start talking in that accent without even realizing it."

"Wow you two sound close. I wish I could have that kind of a relationship with my grandma, but its hard to have a relationship with a woman who flew WAY cuckoo's nest" Andre said shaking his head in regret.

Jade's soft smile became a little wider and she got this far away look in her eye "Oh yeah, when we're together we're inseparable. It's weird, she's like a second mom to me but at the same time she's one of my best friends," slowly Jade's smile disappeared from her face and her eyes filled up with so much emotion the group couldn't believe it was the same girl they went to school with "To bad I haven't seen her since I was twelve. She and my mother had a huge fight four years ago, I don't think either of them even remember what it was about, I know I sure don't. And, well, my mom stopped all communication between my immediate family and my extended family."

Beck had never met any of Jade's extended family but he had seen pictures of Jade's grandmother and knew just how close they were. Half way through Jade's speech he started o rub soothing circles on Jade's back knowing how hard it was for her to be telling the odd group her family secret.

Cat looked like she was going to cry "Thats so said."

Suddenly Jade was taken out of her rumination "Yeah well what can you do." Standing Jade grabbed her plate and utensils "Help put this stuff away." With that Jade stalked over to the sink, with no emotion o her face once again, as she rinsed off her plate and other items and put them in to the dish washer.

Slowly the others followed Jade's example, all still processing what Jade had just told them. Andre couldn't get over how wrong he had been about Jade. He had always assumed Jade was just a mean spirited girl who didn't care about anyone except for herself, now he found out that Jade had a special relationship with her grandmother and she had it ripped away from her.

Robbie and Rex were at a lose for words for once. '_I think I want to give Mamaw a call. Just to tell her I love her.'_

Beck's main concern was whether or not Jade was okay.

Cat had shed a few tears before walking over to Jade and giving her a comforting hug. Jade didn't return it, but she didn't push her away either. Once Cat pulled away she gave the girl she considered to be her friend a kind smile before putting the last dish into the dish washer and closing the machine's door.

Tori surprised herself by feeling bad for her enemy "Why don't you try to get in touch with your grandma again" Tori blurted out as Cat closed the washer machine's door.

"Gee Vega, why didn't I think of that? Oh thats right, I DID!" Jade sarcastically remarked "I've tried calling, wrote letters, sent e-mails to her friends even, hell I've done everything but take a road trip down to Miami!"

"Why are you mean to everyone? Did your grandma teach you that too?" Tori defended herself as she didn't take kindly to being yelled at.

"Its a defense mechanism. That way I either hurt people before they get a chance to hurt me or it keeps me from getting to close to someone, that way I never have to deal with the pain of losing someone all over again. Either way, I DON'T GET HURT!" Jade hissed back.

It was as if there was no filter between Tori's brain and her mouth because next thing she knew she was shouting "YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOUR TO MEAN THATS WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOUR GRANDMA PROBABLY KNEW YOU'D TURN INTO A BITCH AND THATS WHY SHE WON'T CALL YOU BACK, NOT BECAUSE SHE CAN'T, BUT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO! AND ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE BECK LEAVES YOU JUST LIKE YOUR FAMILY LEFT YOU!"

Every one was shocked by what Tori said.

It wasn't like Tori

It was bitchy.

Suddenly the room seemed to become colder as Jade began to seethe. She resembled a hungry lioness ready to strike her kill. "That's IT!" She screamed as she went to pounce on Tori. Luckily Beck had grabbed Jade mid air and spun her around so he put himself between the two fighting girls.

"How about you guys head to the living room while Jade and I get some candles in case the lights go off. Robbie I think your the one who took your shower in the family room's bathroom so can you show everyone else where it is? Thanks." Without waiting for a response Beck lead a struggling Jade out of the kitchen and into a separate room that was down the hall so they could have some privacy.

Knowing his girlfriend she was going to either kick and scream or cry.

Chances are she'll do both.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the few who reviewed my last chapter thank you I love getting feedback.**

**Please Please Review! I don't care if its even to say that you hate the story I'd just like some feed back since my last chapter only got a hand full of reviews and I'm starting to think that my story isn't all that good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN **vic**TORi**ous **ONKY THIS STORY**

****

**NO POV**

As Beck dragged a murderous Jade out of the kitchen and into another room in the large mansion, the remaining group stood in shock.

"Why'd you say all those hurtful things to Jade? You were so mean!" Cat asked astonished over what she had just witnessed.

"You really knew what buttons to push to make her go over the edge. Did you see Jade? I for a second I thought I was at the zoo watching the lions during feeding time!" Rex snickered making matters worse.

Seeing that Tori was getting ganged up on Andre stepped to Tori's side and came to her defense.

"Ease up on Tori guys," Andre raised one hand as if trying to calm everyone down then with the other he placed it on Tori's shoulder "Sure she insulted Jade and told her that she's unlovable but... Yeah no theres really no excuse for that." Andre patted Tori's shoulder shaking his head "Sorry can't really help you out of this one chica."

Tori stared agape at her friends "Did you not just see how Jade tried to attack me? If Beck wasn't there then she might have KILLED ME!"

"Well you did shout in her face that her family and boyfriend would leave her." Robbie said as if it were obvious

Andre stared intensely at Tori, and with a shiver going up and down her spine Tori felt like Andre could see right through to her soul. When he spoke his voice wasn't hard and judging but calm and soft "Are you alright T? You haven't been acting like yourself all night. You've been rude, you've been hitting on Beck all night, even in front of Jade, and now this. Whats up?"

"I don't know what happened. I guess I was just upset that she was being sarcastic when I was trying to be nice and I just lost it!" Tori threw her hands in the air in aspiration.

"But thats just Jade being Jade. She's mean to everyone." Cat explained.

Tori just let out a defeated sigh "Yeah I just. But what. Your right! Your right! I was wrong to say that to her, I'll go apologize."

Cat, Robbie, and Andre all made a grab for Tori and simultaneously shouted "NO!" Making Tori jump in surprise and put her hands in the air as if she were under arrest.

"WHAT!"

"Do you WANT to die a slow painful death?" Rex half shouted half squawked.

Tori raised a confused eyebrow "Hugh?"

"What he means is that you should probably give Jade some time to cool down before you go ahead and talk to her." Andre explained to Tori '_Does this girl HAVE a death with or somethin? Wanting to talk to an angry Jade thats just crazy!"_

"I guess your right." A defeated Tori caved in.

"Not to change the subject, but maybe we should go to the family room. I'd hate it if Jade and Beck get there before us, they might think we were snooping around the house."

"Wimp" Rex snickered.

"He's right, c'mon Fro lead the way to room of the family." Andre joked but non the less took a step toward the large hallway that led to other multiple areas of the mansion.

"Leading the way." Robbie said in the same joking tone as he showed his friends the way to the family room.

"Yay! I love family rooms!" Cat giggled as the group took yet another turn in the elegant hallway trying to make their way back to the foyer.

"Her house really is huge! I'm working up a sweat from just walking from the kitchen to the foyer!" Tori exclaimed as the first sights of the foyer came into view.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Robbie assured his friends as he continued to usher them through the house until they reached the family room.

Simultaneously five jaws dropped, sure Robbie and Rex had already seen the living room but it was still so unbelievable that it shocked them all the same. The room looked like it belonged in a magazine. Besides the large couch and extravagant curtains that covered the large window in the front of the room, there was a large window in that almost took up the whole back wall and the curtains drawn so no one could see in or out. Through out the room there were three chairs, one brown, one tan, and one dark teal, all about the size of half a couch. Another three large chairs occupied a corner of the room and in the middle of the chairs was a large circular wooden coffee table. In another corner of the room there was a huge maple bar that up a good eight feet of the room and went all the way to the ceiling and in front of the counter were matching black leather bar seats. To finish the look the over heading of the bar (the part right below the ceiling) had a craving of a herd of wild stallions top it all off in the middle a the ceiling was a large white wired chandelier. The room had some many grand items in it yet still had a handsome amount of space to share.

"Wow" Andre said as he took everything in.

"You've seen her house did you expect anything less?" Robbie couldn't help but ask as he wondered farther into the room.

"Yeah but this is just...unbelievable" Tori breathed as she gave a twirl to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

"Oh my gosh! Look that must be Jade and her parents!" Cat excitedly pointed to a 4 by 4 picture hanging above the mantle of the fire place.

It was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. West standing side by side in a cuddling way at the beach with the ocean in the back round. In Mr. West arms was a four year old Jade who's smile couldn't get any bigger as she sat in her father's arms and her mother held one of her hands. It was an amazing shot of the happy family.

"Check out these photos" Andre instructed as he looked at the pictures on the mantle.

There was a wedding photo of Jade's parents on their special day.

"Man, Mrs. West is gorgeous" Robbie whispered as he stared at the woman who was at least twice his age.

"Jade looks just like her," Cat studied the picture "She's going to grow up to be a total bombshell. I never realized that."

"Yeah but she's got her dad's eyes." Tori commented

Another picture was of Jade at what appeared to be age three. In the picture Jade was dressed in what could only be her mother's red dress, black pumps, her white gloves, a tiara, a lot of adult jewelry, a black and red feathered boa and make up was on her face. She stood at the base of the stairs that were made up with curtains to create the image of a stage. It looked like Jade was putting on a show.

"Hugh, I guess Jade always wanted to be in show business" Tori muttered in amusement.

There was a photo of Jade around age ten with her and her mom horse back riding.

A photo of Jade dressed as Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie  at the age of eight.

Jade in her eighth grade play, it looked like the play was Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey is that Beck standing next to Jade?" Tori gasped.

"Yeah, it is. They went to the same middle school, so I guess he got the part of Romeo." Robbie speculated.

"They started to go out in the eighth grade so I'm not surprised they tried out for the same play." Andre said nonchalantly

The last picture was random. It was a picture of a tropical beach and had no one in it. It was just there.

"What is that? Its so different compared to all the other photos" Tori said as she grabbed the picture frame to get a better look. As she picked up the object the photo of the beach fall off of the frame since it was never put behind the glass, just propped up on the frame. "Thats weird its as if someone was trying to hide something" Tori muttered as she and the others watched the photo float to the ground.

Soon every one was crowding around the frame to look at the hidden picture behind the glass. Staring back up at them were four woman, three seemed to be in there sixties and the fourth was in her eighties. One woman was a brunette and seemed to be smiling seductively at the camera. Another was a blond and she had a a kind smile gracing her lips. The tallest woman had a wise look to her. But it was the fourth and eldest woman that claimed the groups attention. She was small, wore glasses, had short white hair, and had a smile that made her seem years younger.

"That most be Jade's grandma"

****

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Get off me!" Jade repeated as she struggled against Beck as he dragged her around another corner of the house trying to find the room he was looking for.

"Jade calm down!"

"Get your hands off of me! I want to kill her!"

Opening the door to one of the many spare rooms that no body thought about until it was needed. Beck rushed in to the room with Jade in his arms and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. As if their friends could find which room they were in, let alone make it through the house without getting lost.

Turning around Beck was met by Jade's fists of furry. Immediately Beck grabbed Jade's wrists in defense because even though she was only hitting his arms she knew how to throw one hell of a punch.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE EVERYBODY AND EVERYTHING! I WANT THAT WHORE TO DIE!"

"Jade calm down. Calm down. JADE CALM DOWN!" Beck finally yelled at Jade as he shook her a little bit to try and knock some sense into her.

As Jade stop struggling for the first time in what seemed like forever, she took a step forward into Beck's embrace as she broke down sobbing.

Beck wrapped his strong arms around his sobbing girlfriend and attempted to calm her with soothing words.

"I-I am so so sorry babe. I didn't mean to h-hit you. I'm j-just so angry I-I don't know what came over me." Jade apologized in between sobs .

"It's okay, it's okay I know you don't want to hurt me."

"Your right. I want to rip little miss perfect to shreds." Jade hissed through tears and even though her words were muffled by Beck's shoulder, he still heard.

"Babe you can't do that. They even have a law that says you can't do that." Beck sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair "Maybe your over reacting a little bit."

If there was ever a wrong thing to say, Beck said it.

Shoving Beck away from her Jade shrieked "YOU ALWAYS DEFEND HER! WHAT ABOUT ME BECK? HUGH? WHAT. ABOUT. ME! I'M STILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND RIGHT? OR ISTHERE SOMETHING YOU'VE BEEN MEANING TO TELL ME?"

Before Jade could start yelling again Beck quickly tried to take back what he said "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that-"

"THAT WHAT? THAT YOU DON'T WANT HER PRECIOUS LITTLE FEELINGS TO GET HURT? BUT ITS TOTALLY FINE WHEN PEOPLE HURT ME NOW ISN'T IT! BECAUSE YOU NEVER STAND UP FOR ME! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YOU'RE COMPLETELY FINE WITH ANDRE TALKING ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE I AM OR REX, WHO IS REALLY JUST ROBBIE, SAYING HOW I'M COLD BLOODED OR TORI SAYING HOW I CAUSE YOU PAIN! CLEARLY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR MY FEELINGS." By now Jade was screaming over everything that had happened.

"Jade I-"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DID CARE YOU WOULDN'T BE TELLING ME THAT I OVER REACTED WHEN MISS BULIMIA TOLD ME THAT NOBODY LOVES ME! THAT ITS MY FAULT MY GRANDMA AND I DON'T TALK ANYMORE! THAT YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME!" Beck noticed that Jade had tears reappear as she said the part about him leaving her.

"And if you really want to leave me please, please just do it. Don't lead me on." Jade could only whisper as she prepare for her worst nightmare: Losing Beck.

"Jade, clear out your ears and listen to me. Are you ready for this? I am not and I repeat not leaving you. Okay. I'm not stupid, I know how lucky I am to have you and I plan on NEVER letting you go. Ya got that? My future is great and I want you to be apart of it." Beck wrapped one arm around Jade in a loving half hug and brushed some curls out of her face "And the reason I stopped you from hurting Tori, the reason I always stop you from hurting someone is because I don't want you to do something that you'll either regret or for you to get in trouble. And I mean serious trouble, her dad's a cop."

Jade looked into Beck's deep brown eyes with her watery blue eyes as he brushed some tears from her cheek. "But why do you never defend me? Don't you care?"

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel like I don't care, because I do. I guess I just figured that you could handle the groups comments by yourself and that you didn't want me to stand up for you. But it does kill me to hear people talk about you and if you give me the okay I will GLADLY shut everyone's mouths once and for all."

Jade giggled at this "The dumb comments I can handle, but with everything thats really hurtful feel free to intervene." Then Jade added as an after thought "Or if someone wants to physically hu-"

"When it comes to someone trying to physically hurt you I don't care if you can handle it yourself, I'm stepping in. And if its a guy" Beck angrily scoffed "his ass is mine."

"Hmmm. You being protective of me is really hot" Jade said before giving him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Now you know why I never really complain about your possessiveness. Its really sexy" Beck whispered back before stealing a kiss from her rosy red lips. After parting Beck swept Jade off her feet and carried her bridal style to the red overstuffed sofa and once Jade was comfortable in his lap, Beck reached over to the tissue box on the high coffee table that was right next to the sofa and placed it next to him. Then he pulled out about three tissues from the box and offered them to Jade. "Are you sure your alright?"

Jade just took the tissues and blew her nose before answering. Jade made a noise that resembled an elephant's trumpet. Taking a quick break Jade gave an amused Beck a giggle "There's really no attractive way to do this" then she gave one final blow. "I really miss my grandma, Beck. And what Tori said just really hurt because sometimes I think that its my fault I don't see her any more."

Beck gently dried Jade's cheeks as he spoke softly to her "Its not your fault. You had no part in your mother and grandmother's fight. Just know that your surrounded by love," kissing Jade on the cheek he continued "I'll be the first to testify to that. And I'm never leaving you."

Jade cuddled even closer to her boyfriend so her head was in the crook of is neck and she whispered so softly that if they hadn't been so close Beck wouldn't have heard "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you sweetie"

"And I know that I don't say this very much, but I hope you know that I love you with all my heart."

"I know, hun,I know. I love you too."

The two of them sat on the sofa just listening to the storm and enjoying each other's company for a good half an hour.

"If your ready I think we should join the others." Beck proposed as he listened to a particularly loud clap of thunder.

As Jade and Beck started to walk hand in hand toward the family room Jade spoke up "If they broke anything it's their heads."

****

"What would you do if I locked you all in a closet for the rest of the night?" Cat randomly asked as she, Andre, Rex, Tori and Robbie all lounged on the furniture around the living room.

"Probably break down the door and call you a psychotic asshole to your face." Rex replied.

Before Cat could yell anything in her defense Beck and Jade walked into the room. "Cat if you even try that I'll lock YOU in a small dark closet filled with spiders and I WON'T let you out." Jade snapped making her presence known.

"Hey Jade is this your grandma?" Andre got right to the point as he stood and walked over to Jade presenting her with the picture of the four elder woman.

"Yeah the tiny white haired woman's my grandma, then the tall grey haired woman is my Aunt Dorothy, the brunette is Blanch and the blonde is Rose. Hey where'd you find that picture I've looked everywhere for it."

"We were looking at the pictures on the mantle and when Tori picked up the picture of the beach it fell out of the frame and behind it was this photo." Cat said innocently as she pointed to the picture in Andre's hand.

"Vega, don't touched my stuff." Jade said simply as she put the picture frame back on the mantle, this time with nothing covering the previously hidden photo.

"Jade I just really wanted to apologize for what I said earlier it was rude and I-" Tori tried to apologize.

"Save it." Jade snarled.

"Can we PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Rex shouted impatiently

"How 'bout a movie?" Beck asked as he walked over to hidden shelf that was in the wall and opened it revealing what seemed like dozens of movies.

After the group decided on Jaws, Jade opened another cabinet which held the DVD player and uploaded the movie. Then taking another remote Jade hit a button and down from behind the curtains that were covering the window in the front of the sofa came a large projector screen and the projected that was installed into the ceiling above the couch turned on.

"Damn" Robbie, Rex and Andre all said dragging out the word.

"Damn is right, I forgot the candles" Beck remembered "I'll go get them."

"Here I'll help you" Andre offered as he walked over to Beck.

"Me too" Robbie said as he put Rex down and followed the boys out of the room.

"How about you girls help me get some snacks for the movie?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yay I love snacks!" Cat cried as she ran to the kitchen.

"You coming Vega." Even though Jade spoke in the form of a question it was a demand.

"Gulp" Was all Tori said as she walked to the kitchen with Jade behind her.

Half way to the kitchen Tori yelped when Jade grabbed her from behind.

"Heres some words of advice: BACK OFF, Beck is mine! You'll never steal him cause that would be a bitch move, and even if you think you have little bit of bitchiness in you, never forget I'm the ultimate bitch. You may think you have a chance with him but you are so delusional. Even if you had a perfect shot you'd miss completely. So I suggest you quit while your ahead." With that Jade followed Cat into the kitchen leaving a stunned Tori behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone who has been waiting for this update I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, but this past year has been a real crazy one. I'll try to be better with that. And thank you to everyone who has stuck with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Victorious**

**...**

**NO POV**

"What type of snacks should we make! Oh I love popcorn! And cookies! AND RED VELVET CUPCAKES!" Cat shrieked once all three were in the kitchen.

"I don't have cupcakes and we're not making them" Jade dead panned.

"Phooey" Cat pouted.

"Well-Well w-what do you have?" Tori stuttered still afraid of Jade. The goth girl glared at the Latina well Cat started looking through all the cabinets looking for food.

"Oh! I found popcorn! And chocolate chip cookies!" Cat held up one in each hand and started waving them excitedly. "Do you have marshmallows? Because I know the coolest thing to do with them!"

Both Tori and Jade just stared at Cat as she ran around the kitchen like a kid in a candy shop, which she kind of was, since Cat has the character of a child and Jade's kitchen was so big and full of treats that it could be considered a small candy shop "Yeah Cat, I have marshmallows they're in the cabinet on your right. No Cat your OTHER right." Jade sighed as she sat on one of the stools at the granite island letting Cat do all the work.

Tori took the furthest stool alway from Jade and watched as Cat take out one bag of popcorn out of the microwave and then threw another one in, and repeated the process another time till there was three bags of popcorn made. Suddenly Cat broke the silence as she started to hum when she put each bag in it's own ceramic bowl, all of which Jade had to direct her on where everything was. "Why are you so happy?" Jade snapped.

"I'm a happy person" Cat shrugged "Can you two help me please?" Cat grabbed the marshmallows and cookies and started waving them to indicate what she was talking about.

Sharing a sigh Jade and Tori both walked toward the red head. "Sure Cat what do you need help with?" Tori asked with a friendly smile.

"We need to melt the marshmallows to put them on cookies and make a cookie sandwich, but I don't know how to melt them!" Cat pouted.

"Just use the microwave" Jade huffed obviously wishing she had stayed with Beck. Cat started jumping up and down with excitement at that suggestion, and soon all three girls were placing one marshmallow on each cookie before placing as many as possible in the microwave.

"Are you sure the cookies won't burn?"

"Yes Cat I'm sure" Jade said leaning against the counter.

"Are you positive-" Cat was interrupted by the ding signaling that the cookies were done. Quickly the tiny girl shoved Tori, who was heading to the microwave, out of the way and switched the done cookies with the ones that were waiting to go in. Then she hurriedly waved her friends over to help her put the top cookies over the puffy marshmallows.

Tori brought the second batch over when they were over before Cat could shove her out of the way. "What's the big deal about a sandwich made of marsh?" Tori asked Cat teasingly before she started helping put tops on.

"Everything about them is a big about them! They're Robbie's favorite so they have to be perfect!" Cat yelled before putting both hands over her mouth realizing she had said to much.

"Wait... Do like Robbie?" Tori whispered yelled. As Cat started rapidly shaking her head Tori got her answer and grabbed both of Cat's shoulders "Oh my gosh you do! YOU LIKE ROBBIE! OH MY GOD!"

"Tori stopped interrogating Cat!" Jade barked "Cat how the HELL could you like Robbie?"

Breaking free of Tori's hands Cat grabbed both Tori's and Jade (who was reluctant to give her hand) and held both tightly "Yes I like Robbie. It just started sometime last month. You two have to promised not to say anything!"

"Of course we won't say anything" Tori said friendly to Cat reassuringly.

"Fine" Jade rolled her eyes clearly uninterested.

"Great I'm so happy you to know now!" Cat squealed jumping up and down once again.

"What ever let's just get this food back to the boys" Jade droned to the other to girls who were nodding along with her.

By the time the girls were leaving the kitchen between them they were carrying three bowls of popcorn, two trays of marshmallow cookie sandwiches, a bag of pretzels, chips, and a full 12 pack case of Peppy-Cola.

As Cat bounced in front of them, Jade kicked Tori's calf to get her attention. As Tori whipped around to face Jade with an annoyed expression on her face. "What!" Seeing the dangerous look on Jade's face Tori wiped the annoyed look off her face.

"I say we find out if Robbie likes Cat" Jade dead panned. As Tori went to open her mouth Jade cut her off "Don't bother saying anything. Your going to her me whether you like it or not." With that Jade once again walked past Tori and followed Cat toward the living room.

**AN: Hey I hope that you liked this chapter. It was pretty much a filler for whats to come. Please review and tell me what you think. BE HONEST! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today's Super Bowl Sunday GO GAINTS!**

**Alright so I have absolutely no excuse for not updating. Life's been pretty crazy. **

**This is for BADE WEEK! Save Bade, I was upset when I heard that they were breaking up but after hearing that they get back together I am interested to see what goes down. Hopefully it won't be like Jade Dumps Beck and I don't think it will be because in the promo Jade was defending their relationship while Beck was the worried one.**

**Who else hated Beck's hair cut in The Gorilla Club? And there was to much Bori.**

**I don't like Avan and Zoey. Elavan for life! **

**On another more serious note, I know this is a little late in me writing this, but if you all remember before Christmas reading about the police man who was shot in the face, well his daughter is my friend I'd appreciate it if you'd keep Officer Figoski's family in your thought and prayers.**

**Finally I'd like to thank you all for putting up with me and supporting me. I love your reviews. Here's the final chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **Vic**Tori**ous

**XOXOXOX**

"Where are these candles man, I feel like we've been walking forever." Andre grumbled as they turned yet another corner in their pursuit for the candles.

"Just down this hall." Beck replied with an easy smile as they finished up their walk, Beck promptly stopped to open a closed door and flicked on the lights. Robbie and Andre followed him inside just in time for Beck to shove candle sticks in their hands. As the two boys looked at the antique candle sticks in their hands taking in their beautiful cravings on the silver, the three candle holders with about three inches worth of candle in them, the sticks had an eerie feeling about them as they looked almost human like.

"Where did get these?" Robbie asked dumbfounded.

"In the cabinet," Beck said referring to the craved 6-foot oak cabinet next to a polished shelf with china on it "This is one of the West's spare rooms. Jade mom keeps a lot of used stuff in here."

With that Beck handed the boys one more candle stick each before grabbing a lighter for the cabinet and grabbing three sticks himself. Then the boys turned and left the room heading back to the family room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A good twenty minutes later the boys were getting impatient of goofing around while waiting on the girls and had crashed on the couch. "Man were are the girls with the snacks? I got the munchies for something crunchy." Andre impatiently whined as he slumped deeper into the leather cushions.

"I don't know, how long does it take to pop popcorn and throw some chips in a bowl?" Beck replied frustrated. Although the other boys couldn't tell if he was frustrated from waiting for the movie and snacks, or from waiting to see his hot, barely dressed girlfriend.

"Cat's probably making something amazing. Everything she does is great." Robbie said like a love sick puppy, before realizing what he said, and quickly tried to take back his words. "I-I mean she's alright."

Robbie looked up at Andre and Beck both of which can only be described as a mix between surprised and dumbfounded. "Dude, do you know, like Cat?" Beck asked quietly as if trying to talk a man away from committing suicide.

"Of course I like Cat, she's one of my closest friends." Robbie said trying to shake the boys off this trail.

"Sure you like her as just a friend. Just like how you only use lotion for moisturizing. Ha!" Rex cackled as he knew Robbie used the toiletry for other reasons.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded, his face turning beat red.

"What I ain't got nothing to be ashamed of. I got my Northbrige honeys, I don't need no lotion." Rex proudly stated.

"Ignoring all of that, Robbie man, seriously do you like Cat?" Andre pressed the matter.

"Or do you just want to have sex with her?" Beck clarified. After all no matter how close Robbie was in the group, Cat was so innocent Beck didn't want anyone taking advantage of her.

"No its not like that," Robbie quickly defended himself. "I mean she's really hot and if the moment ever came about I wouldn't complain, but I would never just use her for that. I like her way to much!"

"So you do like her." Andre said catching the Jew's little slip. Beck smirked as he watched Robbie cringe and close his eyes as he realized what he had revealed. There was no escaping now.

"Alright, yes I like her okay! But don't you dare say anything." Robbie relented. Suddenly the red haired girl's laugh could be heard down the hall. "Remember not a word."

"Hi guys! Look we brought some yummies for your tummies!" Cat exclaimed as she shook the bowls in her hands in a showy way. Following the red head in was Jade then Tori, the goth girl dresses in white gave the bowl of popcorn she was holding to her boyfriend before taking her her place in her boyfriend's lap. The half Latina watched Jade, before silently sitting in the couch next to Robbie popcorn still in hand.

"Finally food!" Andre exclaimed and started shoving popcorn in his face as though he hasn't eaten for months "Now lets play this thing!" Andre said through a mouth full of food.

"Disgusting didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk with you mouth full!" Jade hissed as she grabbed the remote, pressed a button that dimmed the lights, before hitting a few more buttons and the movie began.

As the movie went on Beck felt his girlfriend tense up, but it wasn't until the giant shark killed its third victim that he got nervous for her. "Babe you okay?" Beck whispered into her ear.

Jade relaxed at the feel of the boy's hot breath on her ear "Yeah I'm fine." Her words said one thing but shaky voice said another.

Suddenly Beck remembered one every important fact about his girlfriend that he had stupidly forgotten. Jade was terrified of sharks. "Shit, Jade I completely forgot. You want me to turn this off?" They both knew what he was talking about.

"No, no. I'll be fine." Beck was about to say something else but a sharp glare from his ever charming girlfriend made him think other wise.

After spending time distracting herself from the blood stained water and razor sharp teeth Jade decided to distract herself "Hey Cat why don't you offer Robbie some of that cookie goo you made."

"Huh" The innocent girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Tori received a look from Jade and quickly caught on "Yeah Cat c'mon. Here switch seats with me." Tori insisted as she got up from her seat next to Robbie and gave it to Cat who sat down with a very confused look on her face and her cookie creation in her hands. Clearly she had no idea what her friends were trying to do.

Hesitantly she lightly lifted the tray higher in a silent offering, half aware that everyone was watching them the movie forgotten "You want one?" Cat softly asked barely making eye contact.

"Uhm yeah sure," Robbie replied taking a cookie and biting into it "These are really good." Cat just nodded as she silently looked down at her lap, Robbie soon mimicking her.

"See isn't that nice that you two are sharing cookie sandwiches?" Andre said with a slight laugh trying to prevent an awkward moment.

"Yeah everyone should have someone to share with," Tori said with a smile "Don't you think Beck?"

Before Beck could even reply Jade was already to fight "How the hell would that concern you?"

"I only want to make sure that Beck has someone special in his life." Tori shot right back.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm his girlfriend. Or are you really that stupid?" Jade sat up a little bit straighter in Beck's lap.

"Guys chill," Beck tried to calm the situation.

"Yeah come on," Andre jumped in starting to worry. Robbie and Rex sat there staring at the on coming fight as though it were prime time TV. Cat was a different story her breathing started to quicken as her eyes started to grow, to bad nobody noticed.

"Oh I know your his girlfriend, but I don't think that you should be. Beck deserves someone nicer," Tori fired back ignoring everything that the on lookers said.

At that Jade jumped out of Beck's lap and stood tall "What like you? Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing more than a non-talented slut who got into Hollywood Arts by nothing more than luck. And trust me you'll be nothing when you graduate. Nothing," Jade snarled not noticing that Beck had stood up until he roughly grabbed her elbow making her turn ninety degrees left to half face him.

"Jade!" Beck growled.

That was to much for Cat. The fake red head squeaked out a 'STOP IT!' before running out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Look what you guys did!" Robbie yelled "I'm going after her she shouldn't be alone." Robbie tucked Rex under her arm and ran after Cat.

Andre looked at what was before him. Tori was glaring at Jade, Beck had a tight hold on Jade and was also glaring at her, while the girl everyone was glaring at was trying to glare at both Beck and Tori at the same time. "Com' on" Andre put his arm around Tori's shoulder and pushed her out the door.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Cat wait up!" Robbie called as he chased the flashing red hair down yet another hallway before she turned and opened a door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Cat open up," Robbie panted as he made it to the door and banged on the door. Reaching for the door knob he found it unlocked and opened the door. Stepping in the room he saw that it was pitch black so he wasn't able to see the what was in the room. But he could hear Cat's sobs and luckily she was sitting right next to the door in a crying heap on the floor. Robbie used the light from the hallway to see her and bent down to rub her back. "Cat you okay?"

"I-I-I j-just want everything to be o-okay," Cat sobbed before letting out another wail.

"It will be."

"No. No. No. Not when Tori likes Beck and Beck and Jade fight, nothing will be okay. I want everyone to be friends and I want us to be more then friends!" Cat exclaimed not giving a damn that she just told Robbie her feelings for him.

Robbie smiled at her statement but it vanished as he heard her breathing get shallow and rapid and her whole body shook. Placing a kiss to her forehead he handed Rex over to her and then helped her up. "Cat your having a panic attack. Take deep breathes, hold Rex and we're going to take a slow walk okay?"

Cat nodded rapidly as she leaned her weight on the puppet-master tightly holding Rex in a death grip as she slowly started to walk on shaky legs.

XOXOXOXO

"Andre stop pushing me!" Tori screeched as the duo reached the stairs. Andre didn't listen and just moved her up the steps.

Once they were almost to the top of the large staircase Andre pushed her down into a sitting position and stood in front of her with his arms crossed: muscles bulging.

"What's the big idea!" Tori yelped clearly mad.

"Your being a jerk," Tori went to interrupt but Andre just held up a hand to stop her "Hear me out. What is wrong with you? Do your have any idea how disgusting it is to see you hitting on a guy who has a girlfriend? Or better yet how pathetic you look? Tori get over Beck you don't hold a chance with him."

"I am not pathetic," Tori yelled with tears in her eyes "Do you have any, and I mean any idea what it's like to see the person you like in love with someone else?"

"Yeah I do! Listen Tori I like you, and I mean I like you more than a friend. I'm no expecting you to like me back but I do expect you to leave Beck alone."

Tori starred dumbfounded at Andre and just had to ask "Why?"

"Because Beck's my best friend and he loves Jade, I don't want to see anyone come in between them."

"No, I mean why do you like me?" Andre sighed and sat next to her.

"I have to idea. If I could control it I wouldn't have fallen for a girl who's into another guy. It just happened."

Tori face palmed her self as she processed his words "So you really think I don't hold a chance with Beck?" As Andre sighed in disgust Tori quickly back tracked "Listen I'm sorry I do like Beck. But I guess I'll get over it. It just won't be easy."

"I know you can do it," Andre encouraged giving her a shoulder bump.

"About what you said-"

"Listen I wouldn't have told you I like you if I wasn't lost in the moment."

"I know but maybe, maybe when I'm over Beck possibly I could start to like you back."

"I don't want you to force it. And I don't want you to feel obligated."

"No. No I wouldn't force it. You're a really sweet guy Andre." Tori whimpered before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Andre's cheek.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What is your problem?" Jade yelled as she rounded on Beck "And get the fuck off of me you know I bruise easily!"

"We just talked about this! Was that really necessary to say all that crap to Tori?" Beck roared keeping his grip on her arm.

"There you go again! Defending Tori! Why don't you just marry her!"

"Because I'm in love with you, listen I heard what she said but she was trying to get under your skin!"

"No Beck, no. She was trying to get to you," Jade said with tears filling her eyes.

"I know, but I don't care. Jade I love you and only you," Beck's tone soften as he took in her tears "Can you get that through your think skulled head?" Beck chuckled very softly and lightly brushed his knuckles against her head to prove his point.

Jade made a shaky laugh before saying "Are you gonna loosen your grip on me already, Jesus it's gonna look as though I'm in an abusive relationship with you."

"Oh! Sorry about that. I guess I went over board a little." Beck smile sheepishly.

Letting go of her elbow Beck repositioned his arms to settle on her waist and his lips fell on the place on her arm where he was just holding her. Painfully slowly his kisses started to leave a trail up her arm and on to her neck. He turned her around and gently lifted her up to lay her on the couch before he really dug in. He started nipping at Jade's pale neck and sucking in all the right places. Jade's hand tangled themselves in his hair as the other went under his shirt to run over his abs. Beck's lips planted themselves on Jade's lips and soon they found their tongues fighting for control. Beck cheated by shoving one triangle of the top of her nightgown down releasing one breast, her nipple quickly hardening from the cool air conditioned chill. Jade caught by surprise lost the tongue war. Soon Beck's hand was covering her breast gripping and pulling the way she liked it. Neither noticed the electricity going off.

"Uh guys?" Andre's voice brought them back to reality with a start.

"What the hell?" Jade screeched ripping her hands away from back and was going to cover her exposed breast before realizing that Beck's hand was still covering her.

"Dude!" Beck said outraged looking between Tori's dumbfounded face and Andre who was looking in the other direction.

"I didn't see anything I promise," Andre swore "We were on our way back here when the electricity went off." That was when the panting couple noticed the lack of lights and chalked that up to the reason why Tori and Andre were so close to him. Seeing that Andre was still not looking at Jade, Beck moved his only just quick enough to help Jade pull up her strap and cover herself.

"You can look now," Jade mumbled. After Andre looked up Beck and Jade slowly stood up smoothing out their pajamas. "It's late do you guys just want to go to bed?"

"Yeah but first I just want to apologize to the both of you. Beck I like you a lot, but I'm going to get over you so you and Jade can have a good relationship. And Jade I'm really sorry I haven't been respecting you. If I was in your place and someone was hitting on my boyfriend I wouldn't have acted in the same way. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I appreciate that Tori," Beck said calmly before looking pointedly at Jade.

"Whatever, c'mon Beck where'd you put the candles?" Jade huffed before being said to the forest of wax that the boy made earlier. Beck handed Andre a three headed candle stick before lighting them, then lit three more and handed one to Andre, Jade, and Tori before finally taking one for himself. Slowly Beck led the way out the door with Jade close to his side and Tori and Andre trailing behind. Going through two elaborate rooms and down a hallway they heard soft voices.

"So Cat I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie?" Robbie's voice hesitated clearly showing how nervous he was.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Cat's voice sounded tired clearly from the tears she shed earlier. Luckily neither knew the others could hear them.

Rounding another corner the group came face to face with the might-be couple, the candle glow enlightening their faces. "Did you guy's hear-" Robbie stopped talking as he saw the group nod "Oh." Robbie took the candle stick Andre handed to him. Cat was still holding Rex so she didn't bother to ask why she didn't get a candle.

Slowly the group found themselves in front of the stairwell and made their way up the numerous stairs. Breaking the silence Jade sigh "During dinner I switched your clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. You'll have them in the morning." At the top Jade made a hand signal for them to follow and as she walked down the hall she pointed out doors. "Tori you can sleep in here" Jade said slightly opening the door.

"Thanks, night everyone," Tori said slightly waving. The group continued their walk only to stop at the next door "Cat this will be your room."

"Yay! I love seeing new places." Cat exclaimed, but it lacked energy, energy she's regain from sleep. Turning she went to offer Rex back to Robbie but Robbie held up his hands.

"No it's okay, you can keep for the night." Cat giggled at what Robbie said clearly happy that she'd have a doll to sleep with, even if it's a creepy one. Cat reached up and placed a kiss to Robbie's cheek before grabbing the candle stick Jade offered and skipped in the dark room. Maybe she'd get a good night sleep and tomorrow she's find out that everything's okay.

"Don't burn my house down!" Jade's voice echoed before Cat as the dark girl walked closer to Beck so she could share his light. Once again the remaining group only had to take a few steps before they reached another door across the hall "Robbie you'll have this room, and Andre that'll be your room." Jade instructed pointing to the door and the one next to it. Beck and Jade watched the boys enter the rooms receiving sleepy "G'nights" before the couple walked in to Jade's 1920's styled room.

Jade ripped the covers back on her large bed and crawled in waiting for Beck. Beck stood a few feet away and placed the candle stick on a bed side table and blew out the flames before crawling in next to his girlfriend. Beck's muscular arms rapped around her waste before he gently placed a kiss to her lips. He went in for a second one, but she leaned back, "We didn't brush our teeth." Jade mumbled.

"Who gives a fuck?" Beck asked before going in for another lip lock then kissed her shoulder. Jade buried her face in his chest as he put yet another kiss to her forehead. "Good night Bade." Beck mumbled finally satisfied and ready to sleep/

"Night." That crazy unpredictable night ended with Jade falling asleep in tangled in the love of her life's arms. At that moment life didn't get much better.

**The End **

**XOXOXOXO**

**I wanted to thank everyone who kept faith in me and this story. It's not my favorite but I hoped that I did it justice.** **But this is my first story and I'd just like to say that when I started it the Victorious Fanfiction area hardly had any stories and now it has an over whelming amount. Sure not many stories are detailed, but never the less I'm so proud.**


End file.
